Harry Potter
.]] .]] '''Harry Potter' is the title character and series name for a group of British fantasy novels by J. K. Rowling. The series focuses on Harry Potter, a student wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his friends and enemies. The first book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (retitled ...and the Sorcerer's Stone in the US) debuted in 1997, and the books have sold more than 300 million copies internationally. The series has spawned an equally successful film franchise, games, and Lego figures, amongst other spin-offs. Author J.K. Rowling was awarded the first Jim Henson Celebration Honor for her "imagination and originality in creating the fantastical world of Harry Potter and for the amazing impact these books have had around the world."Softpedia "J.K Rowling Has Won The Jim Henson Award" 12/23/05 The books have gone on to be presented many other awards, including the Quill Book Award. In 2001, for the debut film, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied digital and animatronic effects for animal characters and a troll. References * In the 2004 direct-to-video release A Magical Halloween Adventure, guests at Gilda the Great's magic party include Anything Muppet caricatures of Harry Potter (clad in scarf, glasses, and waving his wand) and Albus Dumbledore. * In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, the Cowardly Lion calls the Wicked Witch of the West "She Who Must Not Be Named," a reference to the Harry Potter villain, Lord Voldemort. * In issue #2 of Muppet King Arthur, Morgan Le Fay (Miss Piggy) mentions Hogwarts. * In a 2011 episode of Sesame Street, the book series is parodied as "Furry Potter." * Statler and Waldorf called John Oliver "Hey, Harry Potter" during their appearance at The Secret Policeman's Ball in 2012. * Cookie Monster plays Harry Potter in a Quidditch match for a Cookie's Crumby Pictures segment in Sesame Street Season 45. * On a 2018 appearance on The Last Leg, Adam Hills asks what Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's "celebrity couple" nickname would be. Piggy mentions "Hogwarts," adding that she hated that one. Trivia * The Knebworth House was used on location filming for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) * Frank Oz was considered to direct one of the Harry Potter movies.[http://www.metro.co.uk/film/875941-the-muppets-creator-frank-oz-is-packing-his-puppets-away Metro UK "The Muppets creator Frank Oz is packing his puppets away"] Sharon Lougher, September 19, 2011 Connections Several actors in the Harry Potter films, including many of the series regulars, have also appeared in Muppet/Henson productions. *Timothy Bateson voiced Kreacher in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Helena Bonham Carter played Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts 1 and 2 (2010 and 2011 respectively). *Kenneth Branagh played Gilderoy Lockhart in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Jim Broadbent played Professor Horace Slughorn in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011). *John Cleese played Nearly Headless Nick in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002). *Robbie Coltrane played Rubeus Hagrid in all the Harry Potter film adaptions (2001-2011) *Warwick Davis played Professor Flitwick in all the Harry Potter film adaptions except for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010). He Also voiced Griphook the goblin in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) and portrayed the character physically in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts 1 and 2 (2010 and 2011 respectively). *Johnny Depp played Gellert Grindelwald in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) and other prequels *Dawn French played the Fat Lady in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Michael Gambon played Professor Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009), and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts 1 and 2 (2010 and 2011 respectively) *Richard Griffiths played Vernon Dursley in Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone (2001), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *George Harris played Kingsley Shacklebolt in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts 1 and 2 (2010 and 2011 respectively) *Robert Hardy played Cornelius Fudge in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *John Hurt played Mr. Ollivander in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts 1 and 2 (2010 and 2011 respectively) *Gemma Jones played Madame Pomfrey in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009), and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) *Toby Jones voiced Dobby in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *Jude Law played Albus Dumbledore in Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. *Miriam Margolyes played Professor Sprout in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) *Bill Nighy played Rufus Scrimgeour in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *Gary Oldman played Sirius Black in in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) *Daniel Radcliffe played the title character in all the Harry Potter film adaptions (2001-2011) *Miranda Richardson played Rita Skeeter in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Alan Rickman played Professor Severus Snape in all the Harry Potter film adaptions (2001-2011) *Elizabeth Spriggs played the Fat Lady in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001). *Julie Walters played Molly Weasley in all the Harry Potter film adaptions except for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005). *Zoë Wanamaker played Madame Hooch in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Mark Williams played Arthur Weasley in all the Harry Potter film adaptions except for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001). Sources External links *J.K. Rowling's official site *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Magic